


Lullaby

by HowAboutThatSnapback



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Ford singing to his bro bro, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Violence, Nightmares, Stangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 13:15:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7534123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowAboutThatSnapback/pseuds/HowAboutThatSnapback
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ford comforts Stan after a nightmare by singing a song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Gravity Falls nor it's characters. I do- however- own this plot and the song within it.

For [@villyre](https://tmblr.co/m0ndud4GKMfxn5jbD436rOg) as a thank you for all the art that’s made me smile (and because I saw the post about begging for Stan fics).

I was gonna give a different fic, but then this hit me like a ton of bricks and so this stangst fluff was born. 

* * *

_Blinded by a cloth and bound by rope and the only thing keeping him from plummeting to his death into an alley far below him is the strong hand holding him by the front of his shirt. His body trembles not of his own free will, but because his blood has turned to pure fear and adrenaline._

_“P-please, I just need a little more time,” he begs while trying to work the rope around his wrists at least loose enough for him to tear his hand through if push comes to shove- and he hopes and prays that this man won’t do either. “Just a little more time, Osip!”  
_

_“_ Niet.  _Sasha is tired of waiting- you said the same thing last time and the time before and the time before. He will not hear it a fifth time, Stan.”_ _Stan shakes his head and desperately tries to untie the knot. “Niet…”_

_Suddenly he feels cold metal on his cheek and then the blindfold is cut away, but his vision is bleary so he can’t see the face of the man that’s sending him to his death- he didn’t need to, he knew what he looked like. Pale olive skin, icy chocolate eyes, and reddish-brown hair tied into a ponytail and he’d look similar to a proud and honorable lion in the face and was a head shorter than him, but very strong with broad shoulders and a bit of a gut on him._

_“Do sviadaniya staryy drug…”_

_“_ OSIP, NO!”

_And then the hand that was keeping him anchored let go._

“ _NO!_ ”

Stan sits straight up in bed and he has the phantom feeling of six fingered hands on his shoulders which leaves him to believe his brother had been trying to wake him up. He’s barely aware of the fact that his brother’s sitting right there with a concerned look on his face. His mind is replaying the memory- the one that made him scared of heights. The sensation- his body’s still remembering the terrifying sensation of blindly falling.

“Stanley?” Ford asks cautiously.

“Hm?” Stan hums, eyebrows raising, but eyes still on the blanket in front of him due to the fact he’s too terrified to move and he’s clutching the blankets for dear life.

“What was it about this time?”

Obviously this isn’t the first time he’s had a nightmare of one of the terrible times in the ten year gap when he was around no one one in his family or Gravity Falls. This memory in particular was why he became _deathly_  afraid of heights.

Stan shifts uncomfortably and rubs his thumbs against his forefingers- a nervous habit, but he begins speaking with a quiet, terrified voice similar to that of a child.

 “I-I was with the Russians… Sasha didn’t like I hadn’t paid back the rest of the money so… so he sent Osip- o-one of the guys I made decent friends with- to make me pay… when I didn’t have the money, he tied me up and blindfolded me…” Stan’s hands grip at the sheets again so his knuckles turn white and his body begins to tremble again.

“It’s okay, I’m here. You’re safe,” Ford assures while putting an arm around his shoulders and hugging him.

Stan’s grip loosens only in the slightest and he leans into his brother a little for comfort as he continues. “Took me up to the roof and leaned me out backwards so all he had to do was let go of my shirt and I’d fall. I tried to compromise… Osip wouldn’t hear it- said Sasha had been lenient enough on me- and he had been multiple times… then he dropped me.”

Ford squeezes his shoulder comfortingly, silently urging him on.

Stan takes a deep breath to calm himself and says, “I loosened the ropes while we were talkin’ and so I yanked my hands tore off the blindfold in the beginnin’ of my fall… managed to break my fall by grabbing a tree branch that broke and then I landed on the pavement in the alley…”

Broken bones, internal and external bleeding, and a concussion. It’s a wonder he made it to his car, let alone two towns over to get to a hospital that didn’t have one of Sasha’s men in it.

Ford brings his other arm around his brother when he feels his brother trembling more. There’s only one other thing he can do so he takes a breath and begins singing for his brother.

“ _I’m no good at lullabies,_  
_The best I can do is try._  
_We must all say our goodbyes,  
__and try our best not to cry._

_Will you let me help you through your storm?_  
_Will you let me keep you safe and warm?_  
_Will you let me hold you through the night?  
_ _If I do all this will you be alright?_

_Let me sing a lullaby,_  
_To chase the spirits away._  
_Let me tell you that nearby,  
_ _Is the light of a brand new day._

_Will you let me help you through your storm?_  
_Will you let me keep you safe and warm?_  
_Will you let me hold you through the night?  
_ _If I do all this will you be alright?_

_Are your nightmares far away?_  
_Is your mind no longer astray?_  
_Did my song work for you?  
_ _Please tell me that this is true…_

_Have I helped you through your troubled storms?_  
_Have I made you feel nice, safe and warm?_  
_Now that I have held you through the night,_  
_Do you feel alright?_  
_Do you feel alright?_  
_Do you feel alright?  
_ _Do you feel alright?…”_

Stanford sings this song sat on top of the covers with his shoulders against the the wall with one leg stretched out on the bed and the other hanging off with his foot keeping himself on the bed and he keeps his arm around his brother while the fingers of one hand run through soft silver hair rhythmically.

Stanley curls into him with his cheek against his chest and ear right next to his heart so he can hear him singing in time with his heartbeat and arms wrapped around his waist like he’s a teddy bear. He remembers nights curled into their mother while she sang this song and he can almost hear her voice harmonizing with his and feel her fingers wiping away his tears while she holds him close as he sits in her lap.

 _God_ , he misses his mother sometimes so much it aches.

“ _Do_  you feel alright?” Ford asks quietly while trying to look down at his brother’s face.

Stan smiles a bit with his eyes drooping closed and nods. “Yeah… I feel alright… thanks, Sixer.”

Ford feels a bit of pride well in his chest at being able to calm his brother down from one of his bad nightmares- a feat he hasn’t fully accomplished to this level since they were children. His brother actually sounds like he’s gonna go back to sleep unlike so many other times.

“G’night, Stan.”

“G’night, Ford.”

For a moment Ford could believe that they were kids back in Jersey in Stan’s bed after a nightmare and everything was alright.

Everything _is_  alright.

He has his brother, they’re happily fulfilling their childhood dreams of sailing around the world for adventure, and through thick and thin, they know they can rely on each other.

And that’s all either of them could ask for.


End file.
